Horrid Henry Gets Grounded for Coming Back on YouTube
Horrid Henry: "Ah! Finally, I have made a new YouTube account. It is called Horrid-Henry-Is-Back. And also, I made the fake VHS opening to The Sword in the Stone VHS from 1946. And related to the Happy Hippos. Real, not fake. Oh, crap! It's my mom!" Horrid Henry's mom: "Horrid Henry, what did you just say? Did I hear you made a new YouTube account and made a fake VHS opening?" Horrid Henry: "Um...yes, I did. I made a new YouTube account called Horrid-Henry-Is-Back." Horrid Henry's mom: "Let me see." [ Horrid Henry's mom is shocked at what his son had did. ] Horrid Henry's mom: "Oh! (14x) Horrid Henry! How many times have I told you not to make a new YouTube account and how many times have I told you not to make a fake VHS opening. The Sword in the Stone is not related to the Happy Hippos, it was made by Disney. It came out in 1963, not 1946. That's it. I'm calling Jack Loves Disneyland, Dylan Priest, and their friends to come over here and teach you a lesson." (10 minutes later) Horrid Henry's mom: "Horrid Henry, I bought Jack Loves Disneyland, Dylan Priest, Slippy V, NathanDesignerBoy7, TacoComedian, and Ichabod Crane. Also, you are grounded (9x). I am really (10x) mad at you! You are grounded for 432948763543212134578945672891234567899993456728499999999 years! It's the guests' turn to talk to you!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. And I heard that you came back on YouTube!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos. And I also heard that you made a fake VHS opening to The Sword in the Stone from 1946. Real, not fake. You know that The Sword in the Stone was made by Disney, and not related to the Happy Hippos. It was released in 1963, not 1946. And you always causing so much trouble at school like throwing paintbrushes, starting a food fight, kicking down school vending machines, using the girls' bathroom even you're not a girl, pulling Moody Margaret's hair, taking Miss Battle-Axe's chair without asking, shoving Caillou down the stairs, and more." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. And you always causing lots of trouble on YouTube, like making fake VHS openings, and posting nonsense comments on YouTube." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. You are banned from seeing The Happy Hippos Go to Outer Space when it comes out." TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. And you will forget your memories all about the Happy Hippos." Ichabod Crane: "And I'm Ichabod, Ichabod Crane from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. I am so (5x) mad at you for trying to ground the characters from classic Disney movies, escaping from countries you sent to, escaping from the audience, and others that you shouldn't do!" Perfect Peter's mom: "Now, it's time for the guests to give you some punishments." Jack Loves Disneyland: "Punishment number 1, you will not play video games that are Happy Hippos related, watch Happy Hippos related movies and TV shows, play with Happy Hippos related toys, read Happy Hippos related books, eat Happy Hippos related food, listen to Happy Hippos related music, wear Happy Hippos related clothes, and anything that is related to the Happy Hippos." Dylan Priest: "Punishment number 2, your school head teacher told me that you are suspended for 11 years!" Slippy V: "Punishment number 3, we will close all of your accounts including YouTube, Dailymotion, GoAnimate, and Google +. You will never go to these sites for a very long (10x) time!" Horrid Henry: "No! (13x) Please don't close all of my accounts! I promise I will never do anything awful on the internet ever again!" Horrid Henry's mom: "Too bad, Perfect Peter. It's too late! You had blown all of your chances! You must deal with the punishments that your guests had gave you!" (4 minutes later) Slippy V: "There. Now, all of your accounts have been closed. That is your punishment number 3." NathanDesignerBoy7: "Punishment number 4, we will turn you into the John Adams logo." [ The scene is censored with a censor block. The zap sound effect plays as the guests Horrid Henry into a John Adams logo. ] Horrid Henry: (now a John Adams logo) "No! (19x) Please turn me back into a human kid." Horrid Henry's mom: "No! You must stay as the John Adams logo for the rest of the time you are grounded." NathanDesignerBoy7: "That is your punishment number 4." TacoComedian: "Punishment number 5, you will be forced to watch shows and movies like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Max and Ruby, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Oswald, Mister Maker, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Lily's Driftwood Bay, Thomas and Friends, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Pingu, Blue's Clues, Caillou, Boohbah, Brum, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Angelina Ballerina, Rupert, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Fievel's American Tails, Darkwing Duck, Ducktales, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Camp Lazlo, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Futurama, Family Matters, Step by Step, Family Ties, Two and a Half Men, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Night Gallery, Night Court, Celebrity Deathmatch, Home Improvement, King of the Hill, Night Court, Horrid Henry which you star in, Scooby Doo, An American Tail movies, The Land Before Time movies, Tom and Jerry, Disney movies, 20th Century Fox movies, Universal movies, Paramount and Nickelodeon movies, and other shows and movies not related to the Happy Hippos. You will also watch DVDs not related to the Happy Hippos like Disney's Cinderella, TinkerBell, Bolt, Aladdin, and others not related to the Happy Hippos as well." Ichabod Crane: "Punishment number 6, you will only eat at fast food places that you don't like from now on. That is your punishment number 6." Horrid Henry's mom: "I also forgot to mention that punishment number 7 is the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe will come and take you away." Horrid Henry: "No!" (20x) [ The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe appeared. ] Prince Tuesday: "We're going to take you the Netherworld where you will get killed by zombie pigmen. You will get the prayers like you always causing trouble a lot. Come with us right now." [ Horrid Henry was been taken away by the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. ] Horrid Henry's mom: "That should teach that little brat a lesson for creating a new YouTube account and making a fake VHS opening." Jack Loves Disneyland: "I know. Henry is a horrid boy." [ Henry's mom and the guests looked to the camera very angry. ] The End. Trivia